The present invention relates to hitches for towing. More specifically, the present invention provides a hitch system that includes a plurality of different sized tow balls rotatably coupled to a hitch mount, such that the user may select the tow ball that receives a specific size hitch coupler of a trailer without removal of the hitch mount from the vehicle's hitch receiver.
When a vehicle tows a trailer, it is typically facilitated by a hitch system that includes a tow ball attached to a vehicle and a corresponding trailer coupler attached to a trailer. The tow ball extends from a hitch mount that is insertable in and securable to a vehicle's hitch receiver, or tow box. The trailer coupler can then be secured to the tow ball, ensuring a connection between the vehicle and the trailer that permits the trailer to turn when the vehicle turns. Hitch systems typically include a single tow ball mounted on the hitch mount. A single tow ball can only be utilized with a specifically sized trailer coupler, since the size of the tow ball must correspond to the size of the coupler. In order to tow trailers having smaller or larger couplers, an individual must purchase a new ball hitch mount and replace the current ball hitch mount, which can be both costly and time-consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide a hitch system that allows users to easily interchange between different sized tow balls without requiring uninstalling and reinstalling the hitch system.
There exist devices in the known art that provide hitch systems that include multiple tow balls. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. In order to use the conventional multi-ball hitch systems, the user must remove multiple pins that secure the hitch mount to the vehicle in order to remove the entire hitch system from the receiver, manually rotate the system until the desired tow ball is in the proper position, place the hitch mount back into the receiver, and reinsert the pins. This can be a very difficult and time-consuming process. Further, the amount of steps it takes to change the tow ball presents multiple opportunities for the user to make a mistake. An improperly installed hitch system can be dangerous and may result in damage to the vehicle or trailer, or in injury to the user or other individuals.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing selective hitch systems. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.